May We Never Meet Again (or not)
by reauvafs
Summary: [Beast AU spoiler] Berpikir akan adanya prospek bertemu lagi dengan Nakahara Chuuya merupakan kesalahan terbesar bagi Akutagawa. Pada akhirnya, mafia tetap lah mafia, kan? #FriendshipFI2019


Memasak makanan lain selain kare membuat seisi apartemen Oda dipenuhi keceriaan. Saat si pemilik tempat bilang mereka akan membuat _hamburger_, Akutagawa dimintai tolong membelikan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Sakura sempat menawari diri untuk menemani si pemuda, tapi Akutagawa menolak halus tawaran itu karena ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Hasil rampasan perang dari _supermarket _menghasilkan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Akutagawa. Pertama kali ia belanja, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu ibu-ibu ganas pencari bahan makanan setengah harga. Namun, sejak ia membiasakan diri bergerak segesit mungkin di tengah lautan manusia untuk mengambil sebutir telur, Akutagawa sudah tidak pernah lagi membawa tangan kosong lantaran semuanya habis terjual.

Oda bilang mereka juga akan membuat kue untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kousuke. Akutagawa menyarankan untuk beli kue saja—toh membuat sendiri hanya buang-buang waktu saja—namun pada akhirnya, ia setuju karena Oda memberikan jawaban paling meyakinkan.

_Buat sama-sama jauh lebih enak dari pada beli, kan?_

Maka dari itu, Akutagawa sudah membeli bahan-bahan kue lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka sepuluh. Mentornya memang belum menentukan kue apa yang ingin dibuat. Akutagawa harap tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam campurannya—ia ingat dulu Oda pernah tidak sengaja memasukkan garam karena mengiranya gula pada teh.

_Lebih baik aku dan paman yang buat._ Akutagawa bergumam di dalam hatinya. Membayangkan Oda mengenakan apron dan memasak di dapur mungkin salah satu keinginan Akutagawa, tapi ia lebih mengharapkan keselamatan anak-anak.

Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang berlarian ke mana-mana, bahunya menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan darinya. Jika guncangan yang diberikan kecil, Akutagawa tidak akan mempermasalahkan kejadian biasa ini. Namun, tubrukan dari orang yang sepertinya baru saja berlari kencang dan tak melihat bahwa ada orang lain dihadapannya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai belanjaan yang ia bawa terjatuh ke jalanan dan Akutagawa nyaris menjerit karena telur yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan pecah begitu saja.

"Ah, maaf." Si pelaku tidak terlihat mau membantu Akutagawa yang sedang mengambil barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Lain kali kalau lari lihat ke depan." Akutagawa menjawabnya dengan sangat ketus. Setelah ia selesai mengambil semua barangnya dan memisahkan kumpulan telur pecahnya dengan yang lain, ia mendongak ke atas sembari memberikan tatapan yang tajam kemudian menambahkan, "Orang-orang sepertimu ini yang bisanya cuma menyesal setelah melakukan—eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Nakahara … _san_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**May We Never Meet Again (or not)**

**reauvafs**

**BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning(s): a sequel of Let's Bid Our Farawell (to this world and beyond), a very (laughable) depiction of violence , friendship, happy end yay?**

Jika orang yang tadi menabraknya hanyalah orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, Akutagawa dapat memarahinya sampai hatinya puas. Ia tidak terima telur untuk membuat kue ini hancur tak terpakai meskipun sejujurnya memarahi si pelaku juga tidak dapat mengembalikannya seperti semula. Tapi, jika dihadapannya adalah orang yang dikenalnya, semuanya akan menjadi lain cerita.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi itu dikenal Akutagawa. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Di sebuah jalan menuju gedung kembar lima di tengah kota, dilanjutkan dengan pergi ke taman untuk mengobrol, dan diakhiri dengan perpisahan serta perkenalan diri masing-masing. Nakahara Chuuya, Akutagawa ingat betul namanya.

"Kau siapa?" pria tersebut mengawasinya dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapan matanya sangat sengit, seakan-akan Akutagawa adalah ancaman baginya.

"Kau lupa?"

"Kehidupanku bukan dihabiskan untuk menghapal identitas bocah _sepertimu_."

Apabila ada yang bertanya kenapa Akutagawa masih ingat orang yang hanya sekali bertemu dengannya, jawabannya adalah karena Chuuya terlibat dengan apa yang selalu Akutagawa ingin ketahui. Sejak kesehariannya dihadapkan pada situasi hidup mati di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Akutagawa harus mau menerima keanehan macam apapun termasuk adanya dunia lain selain dunia yang ia tempati.

Pria yang ia temui di tengah jalan dulu merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa ada orang dari dunia lain yang datang ke sini. Secara mendasar, keberadaan manusia di dalamnya masih sama, hanya saja takdir yang dipegang masing-masing orang jauh berbeda. Chuuya bilang di dunianya, Akutagawa adalah seorang mafia dari Port Mafia, organisasi yang sangat ia benci. Akutagawa dapat menertawakan omong kosong yang seperti dibuat-buat itu, tapi setelah melihat buktinya sendiri, ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya.

Dari yang ia lihat sekarang, sepertinya Nakahara Chuuya di sini bukanlah Chuuya yang ia kenal. Bisa jadi Chuuya yang ia tahu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin bisa ada dua manusia identik dapat hidup bebas di satu dunia, kan?

"Sepertinya aku salah orang." Akutagawa berjalan melewatinya, tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang yang berasal dari Port Mafia. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ingin sekali Akutagawa pergi dari tempat itu, namun tubuhnya seperti membatu tepat setelah satu langkah kakinya bergerak. Rasanya gravitasi yang bertumpu di bawah kaki memaksanya untuk tetap di sini, tidak peduli seberapa menolaknya Akutagawa.

"Orang yang tahu namaku bukanlah sembarang orang." Chuuya menghampirinya dan lagi-lagi mereka berhadapan. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

_Nakahara-san di dunia ini terlalu berbeda dengan Nakahara-san yang itu. _Akutagawa sudah mempersiapkan _Rashomon_nya jika pria ini menyerangnya duluan. Yang ia pertanyakan sekarang adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia menjawab, orang Port Mafia sepertinya pasti mengetahui identitasnya sebagai detektif dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Tapi, jika ia tidak menjawab, orang ini pasti akan—

"Namaku—"

"Ah, akhirnya terkejar juga."

Suara orang yang memotong ucapannya membuat gravitasi yang menahan Akutagawa sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Seharusnya ia memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk kabur secepat yang ia bisa dan berharap Chuuya tidak mengejarnya dengan kemampuan khususnya, hanya saja … tidak semudah itu. Baik di belakang Akutagawa maupun di depannya, terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam memegang senjata api. Ia tidak takut pada benda payah yang hanya bisa menembakkan peluru panas, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa pergi tanpa membuat barang bawaannya ini aman sampai apartemen.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang mengincarku meski tahu semuanya akan sia-sia saja." Chuuya mendecah sebal sembari berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya apa yang kalian cari, hah?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang memberikan jawaban. Mana mungkin seorang calon pencuri—atau pembunuh—mengatakan tujuannya pada targetnya? Jika semua orang sepolos itu, mungkin jumlah tahanan akan semakin banyak dan penjara tidak akan muat menahan kapasitas orang-orang seperti mereka. Akutagawa memegang erat belanjaannya sekaligus mengamati semua gerak-gerik musuh (Chuuya dan musuh-musuhnya) di sekitarnya.

"Hoi, aku serius nanya, lho." Sebuah senyum menyeramkan terulas di bibirnya. Mendadak aura merah mengelilingi tubuh kecilnya dan membuat sekumpulan lawannya itu bersiap untuk mendaratkan pelurunya ke arah sosok mafia itu. "Kalau punya mulut, gunakan untuk bicara!"

Chuuya yang meninggikan nada bicaranya membuat Akutagawa mengeluarkan_ Rashomon_ dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng. Ia pikir butiran peluru akan berjatuhan di depan _monster_nya itu, ternyata tak ada satu pun yang terlihat meskipun suara tembakan jelas terdengar dari berbagai arah. Selepas baku tembak yang aneh itu selesai, suara jeritan yang kini mendominasi. Akutagawa tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menjerit—Chuuya yang berada di dekatnya tidak mengeluarkan senjata sama sekali—namun, ketika ia mengembalikan _Rashomon_ ke bentuk semula, baru lah ia paham kenapa mereka berteriak.

Jenis kemampuan yang dimiliki Chuuya adalah gravitasi. Dengan memanfaatkan tekanan, ia dapat mengembalikan tembakan tersebut kembali pada pemiliknya. Banyak yang tertembak peluru sendiri di bagian perut atau anggota tubuh lainnya, sisanya beruntung karena pelurunya tak berhasil mengenai diri sendiri. Untuk yang menghela napas lantaran menganggap Chuuya berbelas kasihan padanya, pria itu langsung menghempasnya jauh menggunakan tendangannya.

Saat tidak ada lagi satu orang pun yang kelihatan masih kuat bertarung, Chuuya menepuk kedua tangannya layaknya sedang membersihkan debu yang terkumpul di sarung tangannya. "Mereka bodoh sekali mau menerima misi tidak jelas begitu tanpa memikirkan resikonya."

"Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chuuya. Ia baru teringat akan sesuatu. "oh, barusan kau belum memberitahukan namamu."

Akutagawa mengeluarkan kembali _Rashomon_nya. Chuuya sempat menganggapnya sebagai ajakan bertarung setidaknya sampai Akutagawa menjelaskan maksudnya. "Mereka sudah mempersiapkan armada selanjutnya yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari tadi."

Menangkap makna yang diberikan Akutagawa dengan cepat, Chuuya segera berbalik dan menemukan puluhan orang seperti yang tadi dikalahkannya. Banyak dari mereka yang masih memegang pistol, sisanya pria bertangan kosong. Mungkin mereka juga sama-sama pengguna kekuatan.

"Sepertinya untuk mengetahui namamu saja aku harus mengalahkan _ikan-ikan kecil_ ini lebih banyak lagi." Chuuya membetulkan topinya yang kebetulan bergeser karena gerakan dadakannya tadi. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah? Kabur selagi mereka menyerangku? Atau ..."

Si detektif mengeluarkan batuk sebagai permulaan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa kabur setelah mereka pikir aku beraliansi denganmu?"

"Oh, jawaban yang bagus juga."

Ketika salah satu dari rombongan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu memberi perintah untuk menyerang, keduanya segera melakukan gerakan masing-masing. Chuuya menghempas orang-orang yang masih menggunakan pistol biasa. Sesekali ia menghindari serangan dari orang yang menggunakan pistol anti pengguna kekuatan dan menggunakan rekannya yang sedang mengisi amunisi sebagai tameng agar ia tidak terkena efek peluru tersebut. Jika memungkinkan, ia akan merebut pistol anti pengguna kekuatan dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Baru lah jika sudah tidak memiliki senjata, Chuuya dapat meninjunya sebanyak yang ia mau.

Di sisi lain, Akutagawa berhadapan dengan empat pria sekaligus. Satu dari mereka adalah pengguna kekuatan es, tiga lainnya hanya berpegangan pada pistol anti pengguna kekuatan. _Rashomon _meluncur keluar dari mantel abu-abunya dan menyerang ke pengguna kekuatan, namun baru berjalan hingga setengahnya, _monster _milik Akutagawa membeku begitu saja. Tiga pria lainnya tidak membiarkan kesempatan itu disia-siakan; mereka segera menembakkan peluru mereka padanya. Akutagawa melepas mantel yang ia gunakan beserta dengan belanjaan yang ia bawa, lantas melompat mundur dari sana.

Kemeja hitam yang diikat _suspender _itu perlahan mengeluarkan kembali _Rashomon_ yang sebelumnya dibuat membeku dan mengincar tiga pria barusan. Dalam sekejap, pistol yang mereka pegang terbelah menjadi dua. Di tengah kekagetan akan kejadian tak terduga, mereka berniat berlindung dibalik rekannya si pengguna es, namun naas, Akutagawa telah mengikat mereka dan melemparnya ke pohon yang berada jauh di belakang. Itu membuat ketiganya tidak sadarkan diri sementara.

Mengetahui _Rashomon_ akan dibekukan kembali jika dikeluarkan, Akutagawa memasukkan kembali _monster_nya itu. Ia belum mengetahui bagaimana cara mengalahkan pengguna kekuatan yang merepotkan sepertinya. Namun, saat menengok ke segala arah mencari solusi di waktu sependek ini, Akutagawa memutuskan untuk berlari cepat ke depan.

Musuhnya itu memasang senyum kebanggaan akan gerakan putus asa dari Akutagawa. Es miliknya dapat membekukan siapapun dalam radius tertentu. Akutagawa yang justru mendekat ke arahnya jelas menghasilkan keuntungan terbesar. Ia sudah mengarahkan tangannya pada si detektif yang terus berlari dan menargetkannya secocok mungkin—sampai akhirnya Akutagawa menghindar dengan cepat ke samping dan segera menahan kedua tangan pria tersebut. _Rashomon_ segera dikeluarkan untuk menggantikan kerja tuannya.

"Bodoh sekali." Lawannya tertawa kala Akutagawa memperkuat pegangannya. "Kau pikir kemampuanku tidak bisa membekukan orang yang menahan tanganku?"

"Aku memang bodoh." Akutagawa memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. "Tapi, kalau dengan bodoh aku bisa mengalahkanmu, itu adalah bayaran yang cukup."

"Apa maksud—AH!" jeritan yang amat keras teredam oleh sepatu yang bergesekan dengan wajahnya. Rasa nyeri akibat dinginnya es yang menjalar di kedua tangannya perlahan hilang, tapi ia mendapati dirinya juga ikut terbawa musuhnya hingga terguling ke belakang.

Akutagawa berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka hanya dari kode mata saja, Chuuya mau memberinya bantuan. Sejak ia melawan si pengguna es, Akutagawa sudah menerka-nerka berapa musuh lagi yang harus Chuuya kalahkan. Ketika hanya tersisa sedikit dan kebetulan Chuuya berada dalam radius yang tidak begitu jauh dari musuhnya, ia sengaja melakukan serangan putus asa agar es yang ia keluarkan dapat mengenai si mafia meski hanya sedikit sebagai tanda untuk menyerang.

_Yah, tidak terlalu buruk. Masih mending Oda-senpai, sih. _Akutagawa segera mengambil mantelnya yang masih dibiarkan tergeletak jauh di sana. Setelah ia selesai memasangnya, ia menemukan Chuuya yang menunggu balasan darinya dengan wajah _tidak senang._

"Aku paham, kok." Akutagawa menghela napasnya. "Namaku Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Aku salah mengenalimu dengan orang lain, jadi lupakan saja pertemuan sekarang ini."

Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik. Chuuya menimbang pernyataan pemuda di depannya. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Betul sekali."

Dalam sekejap, Chuuya mulai mengolah informasi tentang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Awalnya ia mengetahui nama tersebut dari mantan bosnya, Dazai Osamu. Seharusnya hanya sebatas informasi seperti 'orang yang berniat menculik Gin si sekretaris' yang ia dapatkan, namun ia justru mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Akutagawa dari orang lain—

—_dari __**dirinya **__yang lain._

"Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tidak mengenali siapa Akutagawa Ryuunosuke." Chuuya mengambil rokok dari kantong mantelnya dan mengisapnya setelah dinyalakan. "Kau bagian dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Dan kau dari Port Mafia."

"Aku tidak berharap akan menemuimu di tempat seperti ini." Asap yang keluar dari rokok tersebut ia keluarkan tepat di depan Akutagawa. Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk karenanya. "Tapi, kurasa bukan hal buruk juga. Kemampuanmu hebat."

"Untuk ukuran mafia, kau juga cukup hebat."

Chuuya membelalakan matanya sesaat, kemudian ia mulai tertawa kencang. "Ah, benar. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku kelihatan payah, kan?"

"Aku ingin menganggap semua orang di Port Mafia itu payah." Akutagawa tetap membalasnya dengan serius meskipun pria di depannya masih saja tertawa. "Karena kau sudah menolongku tadi, anggaplah ini pujian sekali seumur hidup yang kuberikan."

"Idemu yang membuatku harus terkena es dari orang selemah itu juga siasat yang menarik." Chuuya melepas rokoknya sementara dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana? Tertarik bergabung dengan kami?"

_**(Tolong jaga Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong jangan buat ia menderita lagi)**_

_Heh, aku tidak sebaik itu. _Chuuya masih ingat permintaan Nakahara Chuuya dari dunia lain tentang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Jika pemuda yang hanya namanya saja yang Chuuya tahu itu tidak pernah dilihatnya, mungkin ia akan mengikuti apa kata dirinya yang lain. Situasi berubah drastis karena pertemuan tidak disengaja ini. Ternyata Akutagawa yang dimaksud sangat lah menarik. Kemampuannya dalam mengeluarkan _monster _dan cara berpikirnya di detik-detik terakhir sungguh membuat Chuuya ingin menjadikannya sebagai bawahannya.

_Lagi pula jika Akutagawa nya sendiri yang tertarik, berarti secara tidak langsung aku __**menolongnya**__, kan?_

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan organisasi kalian." Akutagawa menjawabnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Kau seharusnya paham dari tempatku bernaung sekarang."

"Oh, jelas aku paham." Chuuya memasang senyum penuh pengertian. "Penawaran ini akan selalu tersedia untukmu."

"Beri saja pada orang lain yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengotori tangannya." Akutagawa mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih bercecer di jalanan. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai."

Tentu saja tidak mungkin detektif _berteman _dengan mafia, kan? Kenapa juga Akutagawa memanggil nama itu ketika mereka bertabrakan? Nakahara Chuuya yang ia kenal dulu tak ubahnya dengan yang sekarang; sama-sama mafia. Seharusnya Akutagawa paham tidak ada istilah 'mafia yang lebih baik'. Mereka adalah orang jahat yang melakukan pembantaian yang mereka sebut sebagai misi. Sekumpulan orang yang seenaknya merebut masa depan orang lain. Orang yang—

—sudah membuat Akutagawa juga sama 'gelap'nya seperti mereka.

Lalu … kenapa ia menaruh harapan jika ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Chuuya? Obrolan singkat di bangku taman tidak bisa dijadikan fakta. Bisa saja Chuuya yang dulu juga berbohong, bisa saja semuanya hanya omong kosong yang lagi-lagi direncanakan si pria bermantel hitam.

_**(Kau bawahan yang paling kuhargai)**_

Apa ucapan itu juga palsu? Akutagawa ingat ia mengakui adanya kebenaran di dalamnya. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Nakahara Chuuya dari dunia sana memang benar-benar mengenal Akutagawa. Meskipun bukan Akutagawa yang ada di dunia ini, Chuuya tidak menganggapnya berbeda. Ia tetap bercerita layaknya pada seorang yang ia kenal baik. Lebih dari sekadar orang asing saling bertemu dan kurang (atau bahkan jauh) dari rekan satu pekerjaan, ia tidak tahu tipe hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan Chuuya

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Sebuah tekanan gravitasi menekan Akutagawa agar tetap di tempatnya. Chuuya menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. "Aku belum bilang kau boleh pulang."

"Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan orang sepertimu."

"Oh, apa itu pengakuan kalau kau lemah?"

"Terserah mau kau anggap apa." Akutagawa tetap bersikap tenang. "Aku tidak peduli."

Pemuda yang ia hadapi sekarang agak menyebalkan dari yang ia kira. Entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya pada _seseorang_. Chuuya harus dapat menahan emosinya. Adalah hal memalukan jika seorang bos Port Mafia mengamuk hanya karena ucapan pedas detektif kelas bawah sepertinya, kan?

"Aku ingin kau beritahukan agensi kecilmu itu jangan coba-coba mengganggu Port Mafia." Chuuya memberikan jeda. "Jika kalian berani saja _mengganggu satu dari anggotaku_, kalian akan kuhancurkan di saat itu juga."

_Ah._

Ucapan Chuuya barusan mengingatkan Akutagawa akan Chuuya yang dulu. Meski mereka memiliki takdir yang berbeda, terdapat kesamaan yang sudah mendarah daging di dalam diri mereka. Rasa ingin melindungi orang yang berharga masih terasa dari ucapan pria di depannya ini. Mungkinkah masih ada kebaikan di dalam diri seorang mafia sekalipun?

_Aku tidak mau mengakuinya._ Akutagawa memasang senyum penuh sindiran padanya. "Pada akhirnya, kau benar-benar **cuma** seorang Nakahara_-san_, ya."

"Apa maksudmu 'cuma'?!"

"Kami tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan organisasimu." Balas Akutagawa, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan barusan. "Tapi, karena pekerjaan utama kalian itu berbuat kejahatan dan organisasiku adalah penangkap orang-orang jahat, maka tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kita bisa saja saling bertentangan di masa depan."

"Sikap _sok_-mu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Chuuya melepaskan tekanan gravitasi pada Akutagawa dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Lihat saja, nanti kau pasti akan menyesal karena tidak mengikuti apa yang kukatakan."

"Kau tidak perlu takut." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Akutagawa ingin membuat si mafia semakin kesal. "Berapa kalipun kau mengajak, aku akan selalu siap menolakmu."

Suara geraman terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi Akutagawa mengabaikannya. Barang belanjaan yang ia bawa sudah hancur berantakan, ia harus segera membeli yang baru dan menyediakan alasan kenapa ia bisa pergi belanja lebih dari sejam. Oda pasti akan menitipkan anak-anak besok sebagai kompensasi atas menghilangnya ia seharian. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, uangnya harus terpakai untuk membeli semua bahan makanan baru.

Meskipun keluhan terus dikeluarkan Akutagawa, ia tidak sedikit pun menyalahkan pertemuan dadakannya dengan Nakahara Chuuya baru. Mereka di dunia ini memang berada di organisasi berbeda, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat berhadapan lagi di waktu lain, kan? Bisa saja saat itu ia akan melawan Chuuya, bisa saja ia meyakinkan si mafia untuk membubarkan organisasinya, atau bisa saja—

Akutagawa segera pergi dari tempat perkara kejadian. Setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata tidak ada satupun musuh yang dikalahkan Chuuya mati terbunuh. Mereka semua pingsan, bahkan musuh yang menelan peluru yang mereka keluarkan sendiri pun hanya mengalami luka ringan. Sifat setengah-setengah seperti ini benar-benar membuat Akutagawa penasaran terhadap siapa Nakahara Chuuya sebenarnya.

_(—mereka menjadi teman dan musuh sekaligus)_

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Wah, ternyata bisa bikin fic di tengah euforia cf13 (?)

Lagi di fase ide yang ada di kepala semuanya gabisa dituangin jd fic wkwkw tapi berhubung pengin meramaikan event, yaudah gaskeun sadja.

Makasih uda baca. Semoga kompilasi fic Beast AU saya nambah banyak, ya.


End file.
